


The Secret Love Notes

by sir_kingsley



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Childhood Friends, Childhood Friends to Lovers, Destiel - Freeform, Destiel Fluff, Developing Relationship, Elementary School, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Kid Castiel, Kid Dean Winchester, Kinda, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-09 00:04:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3228590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sir_kingsley/pseuds/sir_kingsley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester is the third grade loner. So he's surprised when he starts finding love notes in his cubby. Who is this secret admirer? And will Dean be disappointed when he finds out?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Secret Love Notes

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This was meant to go up yesterday in honor of Dean Winchester's birthday (though it has nothing to do with his birthday) but I got distracted. But only and hour and some late! Yay! Anyway, I got this idea from a post I saw on Tumblr about Dean receiving anonymous love notes in his cubby and it was way to cute to pass up. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Link to Tumblr post: http://rainyhart.tumblr.com/post/108971644985/also-please-think-about-a-boy-in-deans-class

The third grade was a harsh world. 

This was the age where kids started forming alliances, separating the strong from the weak, the lions from the gazelles. And new kids were like unguarded baby gazelles in an open field. You were dead the second those carnivores caught sight of you.

But Dean Winchester was no gazelle. He wasn’t going to let even one of those dumb kids get a bite of him. He knew how to make himself seem scary, scary enough that in the two months since coming to this new school not even one kid had approached Dean. He wasn’t sure that they liked him – not that it bothered Dean at all. He was used to being the class loner. He took up that title at every school.

So when Dean found a note in his cubby at the end of the school day, you can imagine just how surprised he was.

It was a simple piece of blue construction paper, red marker spelling his name in clean, little letters on the front. Dean opened it and in the same careful handwriting found the words, I like your freckles. 

A hot blush instantly rose in Dean’s cheeks as he shut the note and glanced frantically over both shoulders to make sure no one else had seen it. He stuffed the note in his jacket pocket and waited until he was safe outside, tucked behind a pillar, to pull it back out.

I like your freckles.

My freckles? Dean thought and pressed an absent hand to his cheek. It was still burning.

Dean really didn’t know what to think about the note, but he spent the rest of his day thinking about it regardless. When he got home, he stashed it in his pillowcase where his dad and little Sammy would never find it.

In the morning, Dean decided it was best to forget about it. It was probably a prank, anyway. Well, Dean wasn’t falling for it. 

But then Dean found another note in his cubby at the end of the next day, the same blue paper, the same red marker and the same careful handwriting. 

Again, Dean ran with it until he was outside and safe from any wandering eyes. 

You have pretty eyes.

Dean’s eyes felt like they would pop out of his head! And he was blushing again!

The note trembled in his hand as he waited for his father to come pick him up. 

Who was leaving him these notes? And why would they pick Dean of all people? No one in his class even liked him!

That’s all that Dean could think about the next day in school. His teacher droned on and on about times tables but Dean had more important things to figure out.

He eyed each student in his class, paying attention to any of them who looked his way or who ventured toward his cubby.

At recess he claimed the top of the jungle gym for himself. It was the perfect lookout post. 

His gaze swept across the playground, observing and surveying his classmates, trying to pinpoint just who would leave a note in his cubby. 

There were the boys and girls playing basketball, but Dean was sure it was none of them. They particularly hated him after he punched little Victor in the face last month.

There were the girls playing hopscotch on the blacktop. They were too scared of Dean.

Swingers, monkey bar junkies, the nerds who spent recess reading, and the sliders who Dean was currently blocking from their favorite ride. 

All that left was this weird kid called Castiel who spent every recess alone in the school garden. He never talked in class either. Actually, he spent a lot of time by himself, just like Dean.

Dean ended recess with the burn of a failed mission and a deeper irritation at still not knowing who his secret note-leaver was. 

His mood was quickly elevated at the end of the day when he found a third note in his cubby. 

I like your smile.

An overwhelming flood of warmth made Dean’s stomach twist and for the third day in a row he stood outside with a furiously red face. 

This was the last straw! Dean was going to find out who the culprit was tomorrow! While thinking this, Dean couldn’t remove the smile from his face.

So the next day of school, Dean was the first person to arrive in the classroom. He walked in with a determined strut, dropping into his seat with eagle eyes and the reflexes of a tiger. He figured that if the person was only putting the notes in his cubby, then all he had to do was watch over his cubby. Easy peasy!

It turned out to be a long and boring day, just watching his cubby and getting yelled at by his teacher to pay attention. 

When lunchtime came around, Dean had mostly forgotten about his mission. He followed the herd of students toward the cafeteria, his mind consumed with the Twinkie he had stuffed in his backpack that day.

Dang it! He had forgotten his Twinkie in his backpack!

Dean spun around and ran to the classroom, ignoring his teacher’s shout to slow down. He entered the classroom, breathless, but grinning from ear to ear as his backpack came into his sight. Then something else caught his attention.

Castiel was there. And he was standing in front of Dean’s cubby. And there was a blue piece of paper in his hand.

Castiel looked up when he heard Dean come in, his face turning bright red as the note fluttered to the floor.

“Hello, Dean.”

Dean stood there, speechless and beyond stunned. It was Castiel? Weird, quiet, bee-watching Castiel? But he was a boy! 

Dean thought it and yet, he found that he wasn’t really weirded out by that factor. It was just weird because it was Castiel of all people! He literally never talked. Not even when the teacher called on him! Yet they all knew that he was scary smart. He got all A’s, got the best scores on every test. There were even rumors that he was going to be bumped up a grade because he was too smart. 

And here he was leaving notes in Dean’s cubby. It made no sense.

Castiel started to squirm under Dean’s blank gaze as he struggled to find something to say.

“Are you angry with me?” Castiel asked in a soft voice.

“What? Ugh, no. No,” Dean said when he finally found his voice.

“Then why are you staring at me?”

“I… I’m just surprised that it’s you.”

Castiel tilted his head to the side, his blue eyes round with curiosity. “Why?”

Dean shuffled his feet together before answering, “Because I didn’t think you liked me.” He didn’t think any of his classmates liked him, but Castiel in particular gave off a strong sense of disinterest… in everyone but the bees.

Now Castiel was smiling, his red face softening into a tender blush. “I actually like you very much, Dean.”

Now it was Dean’s turn to ask, “Why?”

Castiel laughed. It was a musical sound, Dean thought. Very unfamiliar as well. He decided he liked it. “Did you not read my notes?”

Dean blushed furiously. “You like me because of my freckles?”

“And your eyes, and your smile. Oh, and this.” Castiel picked up the note he had dropped and handed it to Dean.

I like your sense of humor.

“You think I’m funny?”

“Very much,” Castiel answered. “You make me laugh often.”

“But you never make a sound!”

“I laugh in my head.”

He was so weird! But Dean was becoming more and more interested in the odd blue-eyed boy. “So… What now?”

Castiel shrugged. “I’m not sure. I never planned on you catching me.”

“Then what was even the point of writing the notes?”

“I hoped they would make you happy.”

Dean thought for a moment that Castiel was just kidding. But he stood there with his stupid smile, the picture of sincerity. What a weirdo, Dean thought again. But he smiled all the same.

“Wanna eat lunch together?” he asked. “I brought a Twinkie. I’ll split it with you.”

Castiel’s smile somehow became brighter. “I would like that very much. And perhaps at recess, I can introduce you to the bees.”

Giggling, Dean took Castiel’s hand. “Yeah, sure, ya weirdo.”

*****

Sometimes Dean still found notes. But instead of finding them in his cubby, he found them in his locker, or on the dash of his car after school, crammed between the pages of his textbooks, in the microwave, once in the toaster, and under his pillow when he finally laid down to sleep.

Today’s note was discovered when Dean lifted the coffee pot to pour his required morning cup. His exhaustion melted away as he grabbed the note, the same blue paper but far nicer handwriting spelling out his name. He flipped it open.

I love you. And you have a great ass.

A pair of arms slipped around Dean’s waist and he chuckled, lowering the note.

“’Morning, Cas.”

“Hello, Dean.”

“You like my ass, huh?”

“Very much so,” Cas mumbled against Dean’s shoulder.

Dean took a sip of his coffee. “You work today?”

“No.”

“So what do you wanna do?”

“Could we go to the bee farm?”

Dean couldn’t help chuckling. He turned in Cas’s arms to press a kiss to the other man’s forehead, smiling into those endless blue eyes. “Yeah, sure, ya weirdo.”


End file.
